A portable appliance, or small appliance, such as a stand mixer, is a device that may be used in the preparation of meals and other foodstuffs. Typically, stand mixers are intended to be used on tabletops, countertops, or other platforms. Many stand mixers include a motor and electronics to control the operation of the motor and a mixing element. Illustrative examples of such mixing elements include mixing beaters, dough hooks, and wire whips.